Diccionario Amuto
by Wui-chan
Summary: Un drabble Amuto con cada letra del abecedario.
1. A de Azul

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! y nada relacionado con Peach-Pit me pertenece.

Wui dice: Sí, OTRO Amuto, creo que voy a ir a One-shot Drabble por día. No es mi culpa, necesito Amuto para sobrevivir, y, esta vez en vez de leer, escribo. Bueno, hoy tengo mucho que decir, antes que nada, pa' mañana lemmon. Lo se, todas necesitamos nuestra ración de lemmon semanal. Bueno, si eso, nos leemos en el fic de mañana.

Por cierto, esto será una serie de one-shots, así que hasta que termine con el abecedario los iré subiendo todos en este mismo fic, ok?. Y creo que empezare un Kutau largo.

*Wui-chan ni siquiera sabe a quien le habla porqué sabe que a la gente no le importa esto y que nadie la lee.*

···

1. A de Azul

Había una vez, una hermosa princesita, que estaba atrapada en un palacio, y no podía salir de allí por las noches. Y durante esas noches, su pervertido azul la visitaba, para que no se aburriera demasiado.

— Me gusta el color azul — dijo Amu — Azul, como tus ojos, y esa mirada tuya tan profunda y sensual. Azul como tu cabello, con ese aire despeinado, cool y sexy.

— Ya...esto...Amu, no sabemos como decírtelo pero... — empezó Suu.

— Estamos seguras de que no serías capaz de decirle eso a la cara a Ikuto, más que seguras, me atrevo a decir. — Terminó Miki por ella.

— Bueno...yo...esto. — Amu se sonrojó e intentó golpear con la mano a Miki — No. Pero me gusta el color azul. Me gusta el azul Ikuto.

— ¿Azul Ikuto? — se escuchó una voz masculina en el balcón — Pues a mi me gusta el rojo Amu.

— ¿Rojo Amu? — preguntó esta.

— Sí, el color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas. — Dijo el gato pervertido soplando su oreja, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Como siempre. — Me encanta ese color.

— Ahora que lo pienso...¿cuanto escuchaste?

— Todo.


	2. B de Beso

Wui dice: Me gusta escribir en Tahoma aunque se que luego no lo veréis escrito con esa letra.

Bueno, lo se, voy tirando a lo obvio. B de...bueno, creo que lo pueden imaginar.

Hoy fuimos con el colegio a ver una obra de teatro. Fue mui divertida, aunque, por otra parte todo lo que implique saltarse clases es divertido.

Jo, es un palo que según la normativa de los Dish y sus familiares estén prohibidos.

Y creo que también esta prohibido usar esto como un diario, así que mejor les dejo con el Drabble y me dejo de contar batallitas. Más tarde, bueno, ya sabéis, lemmon.

···

2. B de Beso

Cuenta la historia que esa princesita, después de eso se sonrojó tanto que a un tomate se semejó, y el pervertido azul, en carcajadas estalló.

— ¡Deja de reírte — gritó Amu mientras asestaba golpes a Ikuto.

— Así que... ¿mi cabello y mis ojos son sexys? — preguntó este.

— Esto...que día más bonito hace. — Respondió esta intentando evadir su pregunta.

— Claroooo...esto...¿te has dado cuenta de que es de noche?

— Sí, y como es muy tarde, será mejor que vaya a dormir.

— Aun ni son las diez, pero, si tienes sueño, te doy un besito de buenas noches y...

— ¿¡Un beso de buenas noches! ¡Pervertido! — Dijo la chica, sonrojándose de nuevo y cortando la frase del chico.

— Uno muy corto...

— No.

— En la mejilla.

— No.

— En la frente.

— No.

— En el cabello.

— No.

— Podrían pasar horas así, nya. — Sentenció Yoru.


	3. C de Cama

Wui dice: Sorry por no subir el lemmon ayer, y dudo que pueda subirlo tampoco hoy, pero lo intentare. Se hace lo que se puede.

···

3. C de Cama

El pervertido azul del juego se canso, y a la princesita sin beso se quedó.

— Así que, resumiendo — Dijo Ikuto — No puedo besarte en ninguna parte, ¿no?

— No, y empiezo a sentir que me estoy repitiendo — Exclamó Amu, reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar.

— Vale, vale, no tienes porqué enfadarte. Buenas noches. — Tras decir eso el chico de pelo azul se dejó caer sobre la cama y, aferrado a la almohada simuló dormir.

— Esto...Ikuto...¡fuera de mí cama!

— Mí, mí, mí...Venga, no seas tan posesiva.

— ¿¡Que yo que!

— Pues eso...

— Mira, solo lo diré una vez más, ¡lárgate!

— No. — Respondió él con un tono de burla.

Pero la princesa lo echó, y el pobre pervertido sentado en el balcón se quedó...hasta que la chica se durmió, cuando volvió a entrar y abrazado a ella se durmió.

Y el día siguiente...el pollo que ella le monto.


	4. D de Deseo

Wui dice: Hola e_e. Mira, si yo tenía un fic... Que cosas tiene la vida ¿eh? Sí, esto... ¿no hace el día más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra? *La gente mira por la ventana; Wui huye*

...

4. D de Deseo

Otra noche más, la princesa Amu espera aburrida en su habitación, leyendo un comic, a que le venga el sueño.

Pero como no, escucha ruido en el balcon. Es el pervertido azul, que trae un poco de diversion.

— Amu, sal. — Dice la ya conocida voz.

— ¿Por? Estoy en pijama, así que, si tienes intencion de secuestrarme... Dame tres buenas razones para salir. — Silencio. — Ya, bueno, vete a saber tu porqué aun no te he denunciado por allanamiento de morada.

— Porque me quieres. — Dice él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— Ja. Eso será cuando los cerdos vuelen. — Responde Amu, tajante.

— Vamos, sal. Hay lluvia de estrellas. — Dice el chico, un tanto molesto y sin ganas de bromear.

Amu salta de la cama y corré al balcon, dejando el comic tirado en el suelo.

Se queda en silencio observandolas y no se percata cuando Ikuto le rodea la cintura y la atrae hacía él.

_"Deseo poder estar siempre así"_

_"Deseo aclarar de una vez si lo que siento por él es amor"_

Pasa el tiempo, y los dos se quedan mirando las estrellas, como embobados.

— ¿Que has deseado? — Pregunta Ikuto, rompiendo el silencio, pero no el encanto de la escena.

— Si te lo digo no se cumplira. — Responde la chica de pelo rosa, y mejillas de igual color.

— Vamos... — Dice el chico, mirandola con cara de suplica.

— Vale. — Dice Amu. — Deseé que olvidarás donde vivo, para que no vengas a molestar. — Contesta la chica, riendo. — ¿Y tu?

— Deseé que los cerdos volasen.

...

Creo que quedo bastante largo para ser un drabble. Sí, bastante largo.

*Intenta escurrir el bulto.*

En cuanto a lo del lemmon... pues, no se. Ya lo escribiré, un día de estos.


	5. E de Enamorada

5. E de Enamorada

La princesa Amu se encontraba frustrada ante los deberes, no porqué fueran muy difíciles, si no porqué soló podía pensar en la conversación que había mantenido horas atrás.

— _Últimamente se te ve distraída — decía Rima, que, cómic en mano y sonrisita en los labios intentaba averiguar que le pasaba a su amiga por la cabeza — No sera que paso algo entre vosotros dos...¿Cierto?_

— _¡Qu-qué! ¡No! ¿¡Co-como puedes pensar que sucedió algo entre ese... gato pervertido y yo! — Respondía la chica de pelo rosa, sonrojándose._

— _¿Gato pervertido? Amu, yo hablaba de Tadase... Así que Ikuto...¿No? Bueno, dicen que el amor es ciego, en este caso sería tonto, pero... — Dicho eso estallaba en risas. _

— _¿A-amor? No, yo realmente, no... — Amu estaba realmente sonrojada._

— _Puedes probar de mentirme, pero no creo que te mientas a ti misma. Estas E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A. Aun así, vigila. — Dicho eso, la rubia dio por terminado el tema._

— Chicas...¿Creen que realmente esté enamorada? — Pregunta Amu, no sin antes mirar por la ventana, para ver si él está.

— Obviamente...¡SÍ! — Dicen las tres charas a la vez.

— Uh, yo no lo veo así. — Y la princesa se vuelve a fijar en sus deberes, a la espera de una visita y un sueño reparador. Sin admitir lo que tiene delante de los ojos y en su corazón.


	6. F de Frío

Wui dice: En el capítulo anterior no me molesté en decir nada, pero, aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Y creo que también pondré la G hoy.

…

F de Frío

En la cambra de la hermosa princesa, se ha estropeado la calefacción, y el frío que hace, es atroz.

Por eso la de cabellos rosados, aún que no tiene ganas de dormir aun, se encuentra en la cama, tapada hasta arriba.

— Y yo creyendo que en la calle hacía frió. — Se escucha la voz del gato, y como la ventana se abre y se cierra. Amu había dejado una pequeña rendija para poder abrir desde fuera. — Me dejas un hueco en tu cama.

— No. — La respuesta de la chica es tajante.

— Oh, vamos. Se de sobras que te gusta dormir a mi lado, pequeña pervertida. Además, no era una pregunta. — Dicho esto se tira en la cama, se tapa con las mantas, y, poco tarda en pegarse a Amu.

— Suéltame. — Dice esta, pero no opone resistencia, ni siquiera se mueve un poco.

— Quizás. — Responde el peliazul, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No era una sugerencia.

— Se como entrar en calor. — Dice él cambiando de tema, y pegándose aun más a la princesa, si eso es posible, mientras le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

Para la sorpresa de Ikuto, la niña solo se sonroja, pero no se molesta ni le echa de la cama.

— No hagas nada raro, gato. — Y girándose, se recuesta sobre la camiseta del chico.

...

Creo que Amu va mejorando en cuanto a estar cerca de Ikuto, pero eso no le hará perder su encanto, y creo que me gustó como dejé este drabble, así que el siguiente será su continuación, en vez de otro suelto.


	7. G de Gato

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach-Pit

**Wui says: **¡Noooooooooooo! Me quedó un disclaimer soso TT Jaja, ni modo, milenios sin subir nada del abecedario...

G de Gato

El molesto sonido de un despertador hace que Ikuto se remueva en la cama. Hasta que cae en cuenta que ese NO es su despertador. Mira a su lado, con los ojos entrecerrados y descubre a Amu durmiendo a su lado. Tan, tan cerca que sus labios por poco se rozán. ¡El principe azul salta extrañado, esta tan nervioso que le aparecen orejas y cola de gato!

El salto hace que Amu se despierte también. Primero apaga el despertador y luego se queda mirando a Ikuto. ¡Y se pone a reír!

— Vaya...¡no recordaba tener un gato! — dice esta divertida. Y hace algo que podría ser un acierto o un error. La princesa acaricía las orejas del principe-gato azul, que parece desorientado pero feliz.  
De repente la chica de cabellos rosados levanta corriendo de la cama murmurando que llegará tarde.

— ¡Espera! — le grita el chico — ¡Te dije que no me toques las orejas! — y esta le observa sonriente, ya que Ikuto...¡se ha sonrojado!

* * *

Definitivamente no me gusta como me ha quedado...  
Les pido por favor que visiten mi otra historia de Shugo Chara que tengo en proceso ahora, "Music in Seyio"


End file.
